


An Eternity With You

by hyckclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyckclub/pseuds/hyckclub
Summary: When Donghyuck transfers to Jaemin's school, they both realize life is more than they thought.





	An Eternity With You

When Donghyuck and his family relocated to Jaemin's town, the brown haired boy knew there was something different about them. Jaemin couldn't figure out why, but the minute they walked through the wooden doors of their high school, it was like his blood ran cold. The nine boys captured the attention of every student, including Jaemin. Their flawless skin, scarlet lips, and stoic features were things you only heard about in stories. But they were real. And they were here. 

—

Jaemin was seated in the cafeteria, his fork moving around the so-called ‘food’ on his tray. The off white mush he had pushed to the corner was looking more and more unappetizing by the minute. His eyes wandered around the room, settling on each group for a few seconds. He was the only one sitting alone.

He didn’t mind it, though. He liked being alone most times, but wished there was one person he’d be able to share his secrets with. But he accepted he was never meant to fit in with the people that went to this school. 

Jaemin sighed and put his fork down, pushing his back against the plastic seat and stretching. His arms stretched above his head, and a yawn escaped his mouth. He rubbed his eyes, hoping to try and wake himself up, when he hear the doors to the cafeteria open. 

He fixated his eyes on the doors, and almost stopped breathing. Nine boys walked in, each as beautiful as if they were crafted by gods themselves. Jaemin could see their stunning skin and their rich lips; their messily put together hair that stayed sat atop their head. They were the most breathtaking people he had ever seen. He even blinked a few times to make sure they were real. 

Their presence made the whole room go quiet, and all eyes were on them.

The first to walk in was the tallest, his dark hair swept to the side. His full lips and upturned nose made his features look delicate and sharp simultaneously.

Behind him was a boy who had pink hair, with a structured jawline and dark eyes to match. His visuals seemed too good to be true, which seemed to be the case for the rest of them.

The rest of the boys to follow all had the same pattern; strong features and undeniably, almost unreal, visuals. But it wasn’t until the last one walked in that Jaemin really thought they were alluring.

The last boy had light orange hair, a few pieces sticking out here and there that gave him a childlike look. His dark eyes were surrounded by shimmering eye shadow, and Jaemin loved the way the fluorescent lights reflected off of it. His skin was a beautiful golden tone, and his lips were stuck in a thin line. Jaemin wondered if he would hate it here just as much as he did. 

The mysterious boys sat down at the table right next to Jaemin’s, and this time he really lost his appetite. The presence of the boys made him feel like he was suffocating, and the rest of the school was looking in his direction, which didn’t help. His mind told him to try and befriend the nine of them, but his heart wouldn’t let him. 

It wasn’t until the boy with the light orange hair got up to look at the food options that Jaemin took his chance. He knew if he tried with all of them, he would end up looking like a deer in headlights. So he followed him to the carts. But before he could say anything, the other boy beat him to it.

“Can I help you?” He asked. Jaemin wondered how he knew he was there, considering the boys back was turned to him. Jaemin cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets, making sure that no one would be able to see how much they were trembling. 

“I wanted to introduce myself,” Jaemin said, quietly. The boy was still looking at the food and hadn’t even glanced at Jaemin. He was turning over an orange in his hand when he turned around.

“Don’t bother,” the boy said, and walked right past him. Jaemin could feel the tears well up in his eyes, and he silently cursed himself for trying. He knew it wasn’t going to be different this time. But he hated that he had hoped. 

He could feel the rest of the students eyes on him, as if there was the heat from one thousand suns burning into his back. He didn’t bother going back for his food, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Why did you do this to yourself again? Jaemin thought. 

His head hung low as he made his way to his next class, wanting to sit alone until it started. But before he could, he came face to face with one of the new students.

“Hi,” he said. “I’m Taeyong.” The pink haired boy, now known as Taeyong, stretched out his hand, and Jaemin stared down at it. He extended his own, and the two boys shared a handshake. 

“Your hands are really cold,” Jaemin said. He cursed himself once again, wondering why he would say such a thing.

Taeyong smiled. “I’m not used to the weather here so I haven’t quiet got the right wardrobe.” Jaemin nodded, not sure why Taeyong was taking the time to talk to him. “What’s your name?” He asked.

“I’m Jaemin.”

“Well, Jaemin, I wanted to apologize for my brother’s…unnecessary behavior. He hasn’t adjusted well to the move.”

Jaemin was taken aback, to say the least. The last thing he expected was to have an apology be delivered to him. And while the action was kind, he wished it had come from the other boy instead.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Where are you from?” Jaemin asked, not wanting to seem hurt by the brief encounter. 

“Just around. We’ve moved a lot,” Taeyong said. “But I should get to class now. Nice meeting you, Jaemin.”

And before Jaemin could say anything back, he was gone.

He wondered how brothers could be so opposite. One was kind and helpful, while the other was rude and curt. Jaemin began to think about how the rest of the boys acted. Would they all be like Taeyong? Or was he the one that always apologized for the others? 

He decided not to think about it much longer, wanting to forget the incident at lunch. But that started to prove be harder than he thought once the door to his classroom opened. Standing in the doorway was the same orange haired boy from the cafeteria. 

Jaemin felt his heart stop, and tried to look anywhere else other than where he was standing. He could briefly hear the boy introduce himself to the teacher, and heard his name. 

Donghyuck.

His eyes were still on the floor when he saw the chair next to his get pulled out. He looked up and saw Donghyuck sitting there. His eyes were trained on the board, and his chin rested in his hand. Jaemin knew he was staring for too long, but he couldn’t believe someone like the boy next to him existed. It just shouldn’t be possible.

Donghyuck shifted his eyes over to Jaemin’s, and felt his own non-beating heart start to race. He felt bad about the encounter in the cafeteria, but knew it would be best if he didn’t try and make friends here. He would have to leave them anyway. Donghyuck could hear Jaemin’s pulse speed up, and fought back a smile. 

He had also never smelled anyone this good. It was like all of the things he loved in the world, bottled up into one person, and released into their bloodstream. 

“Yes, Jaemin?” Donghyuck asked, catching the other boy off guard. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes, realizing he had been caught.

“How do you know my name?” Jaemin asked. He was confused, considering he had never told him who he was.

“My brother.”

“Oh. He seems nice,” Jaemin said, trying to make small talk. Donghyuck knew what he was doing.

“Yeah. Don’t expect the same from me.”

“I won’t, Donghyuck.”

This surprised him, and he looked at Jaemin.

“And how did you know my name?” He asked incredulously.

“You introduced yourself to the teacher,” Jaemin said, slowly.

Donghyuck laughed to himself.

“What?” 

He didn’t bother answering the observant boy. Because he knew if he did, he’d never want to stop.


End file.
